warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Tau
The Tau are an arguably benevolent race fighting for what they call the Greater Good. They claim to be a peaceful race when possible, asking if others will join their cause instead of fighting. The Tau are the central figures of the Tau Empire, which is composed of several species, primarily the Kroot of Pech, the Vespid of Vespid and the nomadic Nicassar. The Tau are a relatively young race (3000 years, Imperial Inquistors first noted of the Tau when they were still experimenting with fire or the wheel), having evolved rapidly over the past few millennia. Not keeping with the trend of young races, the Tau have made remarkably large leaps in technology. Tau Physiology The Tau's physiology is closely tied to their society, with the Tau of each caste effectively being a subspecies of the Tau race. This was initially a result of adaptation and evolution to suit the environment each group of the proto-Tau species found themselves in, although interbreeding between castes was later forbidden by the Ethereals. The Tau are humanoid in shape, although they have hooved feet and four-digit hands (three fingers and one thumb). Their skin is grey-blue (although this can vary in pigmentation between worlds), rough in texture, leathery, and exudes almost no moisture. Their faces are flat, wide around the eyes, with an "I"-shaped slit running from the centre of the forehead to where a human's nose would be. Tau vision is considered slightly superior to humans - their visual spectrum extends a little more into the ultraviolet and infrared wavelengths. However their pupils do not dilate giving poorer depth perception and slower focusing reflexes than Humans. The olfactory organs are inside the mouth. Physical strength and size varies between castes, with the Fire Caste being weaker and shorter than the average human in both. Only two female Tau have ever been illustrated. The first, Commander Shadowsun, appeared to have a more human face than male Tau; being smoother and sleeker with larger eyes, a nose-like facial feature and a "Y" shaped facial slit. It is not known, however, whether Shadowsun is representative of all female Tau. The second, the subject of an imperial dissection, had the facial characteristics of a male Tau. The Tau do not possess psykers (indeed, their minds barely register in the warp at all) and as a result have little knowledge of the Immaterium beyond its existence. This gives them some level of resistance to warp-based powers effecting the mind, but it offers little, if any, protection against physically-manifested offensive powers. They are largely unaware of the perils of the Immaterium and for this reason the Tau have conducted research into the Warp on Medusa V, however, the conclusion was reached that further research was unfeasible, and that "the Warp is no place for the Greater Good and is best left to those foolhardy races who cannot pull back from that terrible realm." Also with no other knowledge of the warp none of their starships can perform "Warp Dives" meaning that all worlds the Tau have colonized are relatively close to one another. Ethereal Caste members also have a diamond shaped bony ridge on their head. It is believed by Imperial scholars that they exert a pheromone-based or latent psychic control over the other castes, but this is mere speculation, and no evidence of this has been found. Tau Warriors are extremely weak in melee combat(thus being slaughtered by Chaos and Ork, melee oriented races ), depending on Kroot Mercenaries to fight in close combat. Though due to Sharp eyesight and patience, the Tau have proven themselves extremely accurate sharpshooters. Tau's believe nearly all other societies (even humans) are barbaric and barely tolerable. They can barely tolerate the Kroot's hunger for flesh and shun the tradition in disgust. Tau Caste System The Tau employ a caste-based system that places the good of the many over the good of the few. In Tau society, every person is viewed as an essential part of the whole. Social standing is judged primarily by the caste of the Tau. The castes are as follows: * Fire (Shas) -- The Fire Caste compose the bulk of the military for the Tau Empire, and as such are the Tau most often used in the game. They average as tall is or slightly shorter than an average human, and are generally muscular. This comes from the fire caste's origin on the plains of T'au, the Tau home world, where they survived as hunters and warriors. Tau from the world of Vior'la tend to have slightly greater muscle mass. * Earth (Fio) -- The Earth Caste is composed not only of laborers and technicians, but also artisans, scientists and engineers. They are usually credited with the significant leaps in technology that the Tau enjoy. The members of the Earth Caste form the foundations upon which the Tau Empire is built. The inhabitants of this caste are generally short and stout of build. * Water (Por) -- The Water Caste is primarily composed of merchants and diplomats. They are tasked with seeking and maintaining diplomatic relations with the other species of the Tau Empire, as well as maintaining the ease of communication and cooperation between the other castes. The Water Caste are generally taller and slimmer than other Tau, and favor diplomatic training and social grace over confrontation or combat. * Air (Kor) -- The Air Caste of the Tau function not only as messengers, but also as the bulk of the Tau Navy. The Tau of the Air Caste are even taller and more slender than the Water Caste, with long, skinny appendages and hollow bones. These traits are attributed to their lives lived mostly low to zero gravity ships and space stations. In the past, before the time of the Mont'au, the Air Caste had membranes stretching between their limbs, which allowed them to glide on air currents. Tau pilots are recognized as superior to human pilots due to their better depth perception and fighter craft. * Ethereal (Aun) -- The Ethereals are the leaders of the Tau. They resemble the Fire and Water Castes physically, but are marked by a diamond-shaped ridge of raised bone in the center of their foreheads. Their origins are unknown, and most Tau will never refuse a request by an Ethereal (it is generally accepted that the Ethereal caste can produce a chemical pheremone that commands the loyalty of other Tau). They are sometimes also found on the battlefield, but whether as leaders or observers remains to be seen. The Greater Good The Greater Good is the central philosophy that unites all Tau. It says that everyone one is equal and plays an important part of Tau society. It tells them to put away petty squabbles and unnecessary things to unite for the greater good of the rest of the race. Tau Ranks The rank of a person in Tau society is second only to the caste they are born into. The Ranks are as follows: * 'Saal -- Cadet. This rank is typically given to Tau as soon as they enter service. * 'La -- The first and lowest true rank. A Shas'la would be a standard Fire Warrior, while a Fio'la would be a manual laborer, and a Kor'la a crewman on a ship. * 'Ui -- The Second rank among the Tau. A Shas'ui would be the leader of a squad of fire warriors (equivalent to an Imperial Sergeant), or a battlesuit pilot, while a Por'Ui would be a mid-ranking envoy or diplomat. * 'Vre -- The third Tau rank. A Shas'vre is a Battlesuit team leader, a Fio'vre would be the foreman of a Tau factory, and a Kor'vre a fighter pilot. * 'El -- The fourth and second highest Tau rank, acknowledged as one of high esteem. Shas'el are Commanders, Kor'el command Tau spacecraft, and a Fio'el would be an engineer. * 'O -- The highest Tau rank. Kor'o would be the title of a fleet admiral, while Shas'o would be of the highest levels of command and fearsome warriors (usually placed in command of one or more cadre, and an Aun'o is the highest rank of Ethereal, revered by all Tau. In times past, the main four castes (fire, earth, water, and air) were constantly vying for power with each other. Suddenly, the strange, mystical Tau of the Ethereal caste began to appear, and united the Tau under the "greater good". The Tau are the most open and tolerant of the races in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. They are the only army that prefers to settle their differences peacefully and is the only race not on a path to destroy others. They are appreciative of Humans, Eldar, and other sentient races, but hold their own values to be superior to those of others. Their tolerance also extends to themselves, as the Tau recognize even lowly Fio'la workers as being as important to the operation and well-being of the Empire as Shas'vre Battlesuit leaders or even the highest Aun'o. Tau names are tied closely with their lives within the Empire. A Tau's full name always starts with their caste and their rank, followed by the Sept (Planetary system) of their birth, followed by their personal name, which is often determined/extended by their notable actions or achievements in life. Thus, the Tau named Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kaius Mont'yr (see below) would be broken down as follows: * Shas -- The individual is a member of the Fire Caste... * O'' -- ...Who is a high-ranking Commander and hero... * ''Vior'la -- ...Who comes from the Sept of Vior'la... ...And has a personal name translated as being far-sighted (Shovah), Skilled (Kauis, possible variation of Kais), and having seen many battles (Mont'yr, meaning "blooded"). Tau tactics and warfare Tau warfare is carried out almost exclusively by the Fire Caste, with support from the Air Caste in the form of transport and air support. The Tau draw their tactics from their ancient methods of hunting. Each force is usually drawn from the same Sept, and is called a Hunter Cadre. The Tau prefer to carefully plan their assaults, and tend to fight only after coordinating their troops and weapons for the mission at hand. The Tau prefer to fight offensively, concerned more with the quick destruction of the enemy than the taking and holding of ground. If a Tau base is attacked, the Tau will usually evacuate, dismantle all important technology, and return at a later time to retake it. The two primary Tau tactics are the Mont'ka (Killing Blow) and Kauyon (Patient Hunter). The Mont'ka is a carefully planned attack designed to wipe out critical enemy defenses or units in a single well-placed strike. Once the strongest points of enemy resistance are crushed, the remainder of the force can generally be finished off easily. The Kauyon is essentially an ambush, where the enemy is drawn by use of a "lure" into a carefully prepared killing zone. The Mont'ka is generally known to utilize more mobilzed support and vehicles, whilst Kauyon relies more on advanced infantry tactics and quick attacks. Tau Weaponry Pulse Rifle The main weapon utilized by most Fire Warriors, the Pulse Rifle is known to be the strongest and most long-ranged default infantry gun in the entire 40k universe. Pulse Carbine The Pulse Carbine is used by Fire Warriors and Pathfinders alike. Unlike the Pulse Rifle, the Pulse Carbine shoots at a lesser range than the rifle but has the Pinning ability; able to pin the enemy down behind cover with strong repeated fire. The carbine is also equipped with an auxiliary grenade launcher. The Pulse Carbine is also used by the Gun Drone. Burst Cannon The Burst Cannon is similar to Pulse weapons in that the strength and armour penetrating ability is the same. It fires with the same Pulse principle, but the Burst cannon fires multiple rounds in quick succession. The Burst Cannon is actually based off a Gatling gun in appearance, with multiple barrels parallel to each other. The Burst Cannon is used by Devilfish troop transports, Pirahna skimmers, XV8 Crisis Battlesuits, the XV25 Stealthsuits. Flamer The Tau Flamer is similar to the Imperial Flamer used by humans, the only difference being its appearance. Whereas the Imperial flamer is a tried-and-true design based on M2/2nd Millenium patterns, the Tau Flamer has a more streamlined, efficient look. The Flamer is only used by the XV8 Crisis Battlesuit. Plasma Rifle The Plasma Rifle is one of the most versatile weapons in the Tau arsenal. With a high strength and armour penetration, the weapon can be utilized against tanks and commanders. The Plasma Rifle can also fire twice if the target is close enough, ensuring a wound. The Tau Plasma Rifle is different to the Imperial Plasma weapons in that it has a slightly lower strength value but does not endanger the user. The Plasma Rifle is used by the XV8 Crisis Battlesuits, and also a twin linked pair can be put on XV88 Broadside Suits. Missile Pod The Missile Pod fires explosives at a long range that detonate on impact. It is very strong with a mediocre armour penetration value. The Missile Pod is only used by the XV8 Crisis Battlesuit. Fusion Blaster The Fusion Blaster is a close range tank-hunting weapon with an immense strength and armour penetrating ability. The Fusion Blaster is extremely similar to the Imperial meltaguns, both fire a superheated blast that melts anything in contact at a molecular level. At the cost of being so powerful, it cannot fire very far. The Fusion Blaster can be used by XV8 Crisis Battlesuits, Pirahna Fast Skimmers and Stealth Suits. Smart Missile System The Smart Missile System fires four missiles that able to fly around terrain. The weapon does not need Line Of Sight, therefore it can be fired over hills, through forest, around buildings, and still be able to hit the target. Strength-wise and AP-wise (Armour Penetration), the Smart Missile System is exactly the same as pulse weaponry. The Smart Missile System (or SMS) is used by XV88 Broadside Battlesuits. It can equipped as the secondary weapon on the Hammerhead or Sky Ray Missile Defense Gunships, as well as the Devilfish Troop Transport. Rail Gun The Rail Gun is the most powerful weapon in the 40k universe able to pound through any unit or vehicle. It works through magnetic acceleration cylinders placed throughout the barrel. A solid projectile is run through the "rail" and is propelled at immense speed. The Rail Gun is also very versatile in that it can fire a solid shot and a submunition. The solid shot (which was explained above) is normally used to destroy tanks, or other powerful units the opponent may use. The submunitions shot is different to the solid shot, in that instead of loading one solid projectile, many small ones are loaded. This creates a large radius blast at the target which is effective for killing infantry. The Rail Gun is used by the XV88 Broadside Battlesuit and Hammerhead Gunship, however only the Hammerhead Gunship is capable of loading the submunition round. Rail Rifle The Rail Rifle is a smaller version of the Rail Gun. Meant to be handled by infantry, the Rail Rifle is utilized as a sniper rifle. Able to kill and pin units from afar. The rifle fires with the same mechanism and principle of its larger counterpart. The only flaw is that the Rail Rifle can overheat if used in conjunction with the target lock which is used to fire at a separate unit from the rest of it's squad. It creates fatal energy feed-back loop which overheats the hard-wired target lock interface which is attached to the inside of the user's helmet and headpiece. This can kill anyone one unfortunate to encounter the error. The Rail Rifle is used by Pathfinders and sniper drones. Markerlight The Markerlight is not a weapon per se, but an extension. It is similar to a modern laser designator in that it helps other units aim. When something is hit by a networked markerlight, the unit is "lit up" allowing other units of the army to be able to see and shoot at. The Markerlight can be used by Pathfinders, Fire Warrior and Marker Drones. Seeker Missile The Seeker Missile can only be fired at something that has been hit with a markerlight. But the missile does not need Line Of Sight to the target and can find it well enough on it's own without the help of the pilots in control of the vehicle it is mounted on. This means the missle can be fired even if the crew is stunned. It fires with great accuracy and strength and is good for tank killing. The Seeker Missile can be used by any Tau Vehicle with a maximum of two per vehicle. it has no range limit, and each seeker missle bank con be used only once per turn. Tau Units HQ XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Commander The main and essential commander for every Tau army, the Crisis suit Commander can either be a Shas'o or Shas'el. Shas'o being the higher, it costs more points but has higher stat values. Crisis suit Commanders are the highest of the Fire Caste. The Battlesuit holds only one Tau and can be upgraded with a variety of weapons , wargear and support systems allowing them to be flexible in roles. The Battlesuit plays an important part of any Tau army. They can go tank-hunting, kill infantry or do both! The highly customizable suit is also very tough and strong making it one of the best units the Tau have. Crisis suit Commanders can bring two Shas'vre bodyguards, and as many Gun Drones, Shield Drones, or Marker Drones. XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Shas'vre Bodyguard Shas'vre bodyguard are handpicked for the Commander. Normally close friends, the bodyguards wear the same suit as their commander. Ethereal The Ethereal Caste brought the other four castes together in the name of the Greater Good. Known to be similar to religious leaders, Ethereals also sometime take part in battle. Their mere presence raises the morale of every Tau unit fighting. But that's not to say they cannot hold their own. Some Ethereals are masters of bladed weapons such as Aun'shi who is famed for his skill with his double-bladed weapon. But having an Ethereal is not without it's downs. If the Ethereal were to die in battle, the entire Tau army would be demoralized. To know that their great leader had fallen can make many of the hardest veterans flee from the battlefield. Elites XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Fire Warriors who work hard enough, can be promoted to Shas'ui. As Shas'ui, they can either lead teams of Fire Warriors or choose to become a Battlesuit pilot. As a Battlesuit pilot they gain the abilities of their superiors, to be able to fire heavier weapons, to use jet packs and have their strength and toughness augmented. They can even be promoted to Shas'vre, not all are bodyguards though, their are also teams of a Shas'vre leader and two Shas'ui, or maybe only one Shas'vre or Shas'ui, maybe two? This is another option that makes the Crisis Suit even more versatile. XV25 Stealthsuits XV25 Stealthsuit pilots work alone, independently from the rest of their Cadre. They scout ahead of the rest of the army, taking out key units such as commanders to demoralize the enemy, or taking out their tanks or infantry to cripple them. Stealthsuits use stealth-field generators, which allow them to fight unseen, even when in plain view. Stealthsuits can only take two different weapons, the fusion blaster or Burst Cannon. this makes it so that they can take out most any unit. Troops Fire Warriors The backbone to any Tau army, the Fire Warriors are the main troop choice for Tau. With the best infantry guns in the game, it's not too hard to use them. They can also use Pulse Carbines too. Stat-wise, they aren't the best but they make up for it with technology. Fire Warriors are Shas'la sometimes led by a Shas'ui team leader. They can also take any Drones too. Devilfish Transport The favorite of many Tau armies, the Devilfish is a unique and powerful transport. It is a skimmer, so units can fire through it. (this makes for a very interesting tactic listed below in "Popular Tactics") It also has decent armour which makes it resilient enough to be able to take some hits. It can hold a total of 12 models, though only drones, Fire Warriors or Pathfinders. There are three doors, one on each side and one in the back. This keeps options open and allows the weaker points of the armour to face away from the enemy. The Devilfish has access to the Tau Vehicle Armoury list which includes useful upgrades making the Devilfish a strong and useful transport. Pathfinders Pathfinders are the scouts of the Tau. They spot ahead and "light up" targets with their markerlight for the rest of the army. They are always accompanied by a Devilfish transport, allowing them to swiftly redeploy out of harms way. Pathfinders are armed with Pulse Carbines, but two of them maybe exchanged for Rail Rifles so the squad is able to keep a distance from attackers. Kroot The Kroot come from their homeworld of Pech, a jungle world, which has resulted in the Kroot becoming experts in jungle warfare. The Kroot are an interesting race because they seem to evolve by devouring prey or the remains of their enemies. By eating the remains their digestive system absorbs the dna and then they inherit the traits of their enemies. Since the Tau disdain hand to hand combat they implore the Kroot as melee auxillaries. Using the Kroot as meat shields to hold the enemy at bay while they fire at them from afar. Kroot Shapers The Kroot Shapers are the military and spiritual leaders of the Kroot. Shapers ensure the Kroot inherit only the good traits and that they do not reach an evolutionary dead end. On the board Shapers give the Kroot a 6+ armour save. Kroot Carnivores The Kroot Carnivores are the basic infantry for the Kroot they have the ability to absorb characteristc traits from the food or remains of any enemy the consume. It has been reported though that Kroot Carnivores can become tainted by Chaos by eating the flesh of Chaos worshippers. Kroot Hounds Kroot hounds are an example of Kroot that have reached an evolutionary dead-end. These Kroot have absorbed so much DNA that they can't evolve further. In the game you can take Kroot hounds as a supplement to your standard Kroot. You can only have half as many hounds as Kroot warriors. The hounds further enhance the Kroot's close combat ability. Krootox Like the Kroot hounds the Krootox is a evolutionary dead end. The Krootox is an apeish type Kroot ussually used to carry heavy burdens because of its immense strength. You can have two Krootox in your squad of Kroot warriors. Krootox have a Kroot Rifle mounted on their back which will lend some much needed firepower, but Krootox are mainly used for melee because of their a higher strength value allows them to tackle tougher oponents that normal Kroot cannot. Fast Attack Pirahna A light skimmer that is able to carry two fire warrior pilots. Armed with a fusion blaster or a pair of seeker missiles. Used as a scout vehicle, tank hunter, or even a transport for high-ranking dignitaries. Vespid The Vespid are insectoid assult troops for the Tau. Unlike the mercenary Kroot, the Vespid actually believe in the greater good and have joined the Tau willingly. In return, the Tau have made the Vespid their own armour and a totally unique weapon. That weapon is the neutron blaster and it is in every way deadly. The cystals that form the heart of the weapon come from the Vespid's gas-giant homeworld. Heavy Support XV88 Broadside Battle Suit Veteran fire warriors who pilot battle suits armed with Hammerhead Weapons System. Tabletop In the Warhammer 40,000 game, the Tau are a ranged army. An effective tactic is to engage the enemy at the maximum range Tau weaponry, which typically has longer ranges and greater firepower than the equivalent weapons of other armies. As such, the Tau have weaker Close Combat ability (CC). Thus, many tactics involve staying at a distance, to wipe out the enemy or redeploying swiftly to further engage the opponent. A more prevalent tactic amongst Tau veterans is the 'Mecha-Tau' approach, which utilizes the inherent mobility and speed of Tau vehicles and battlesuits to confuse and overwhelm the enemy by engaging them at all levels of the battlefield. The Tau army is highly specialized, with each element normally having a specific task carried out in the support of the rest of the force. Fire Warriors make up the line troops, while forward scouts known as Pathfinders scout enemy positions, and provide fire support with rail rifles and marker light target designators. The Tau also deploy battlesuits in support roles, such as: providing specialized weapons to deal with any hot spots on the battlefield, providing heavy anti-tank fire, or as stealth warriors, operating independently of the main force. The Tau also make extensive use of small AI-controlled Drones, typically equipped with guns or shield projectors, these drones can be used to protect teams of Fire Warriors and battlesuits and support vehicles. The basic weapons of the Fire Caste are Pulse weapons, which propel a particle beam that breaks down into a plasma pulse as it is fired from the gun. This is commonly used as a long-range Pulse rifle or a portable Pulse carbine. A rapid-fire variation of the carbine is also used on vehicles and battlesuits, and is known as the Burst Cannon. The Tau are known to use Ion Cannons and Railguns on their ships and vehicles, as well as various guided and unguided missiles. They also arm their battlesuits with a variety of weapons, ranging from Burst Cannons and missile pods, to Fusion Blasters, Pulse Rifles, and Flamers. Popular Table Top Tactics The Fish of Fury (commonly abbreviated to FoF): This tactic involves the use of the Devilfish troop transport and a full team of Fire Warriors. During the movement phase the Tau commander cuts in front of an opposing unit, presenting one side to the enemy. They then disembark their passengers using the exit on the opposite side of the transport. During the shooting phase the fore-mentioned commander fires under the devilfish (possible because skimmers, such as the Devilfish, don't block Line Of Sight ). during the opponent's Shooting phase they are forced to fire at the Devilfish unless they pass a target priority test, thus making the Fire Warriors effectively immune to attack. The Jump, Shoot, Jump (Commonly abbreviated to JSJ): This tactic involves any Tau unit with "XV" in the name. Using the advanced Jetpack special rules a Tau commander will advance a XV suit out of cover during the movement phase via Jumping, Shoot in the shooting phase, and retreat during the assault phase into cover, once again, via Jumping. This tactic is also known in some circles as the 'Tau Bounce'. The Devil Hop (Commonly abbreviated to D-Hop): This tactic is a mix of the previous two tactics. This tactic is used mostly on Planet Bowling-Ball, and involves the using of any Devilfish chassis based vehicle as cover for a "XV" designated suit. The suit performs a JSJ (Jump, Shoot, Jump) maneuver as it would with any other cover, except that when it lands behind the Devilfish the enemy has to take a target priority test, which, if failed, will lead them to destroy the Devilfish, making it a permeant terrain feature and allowing a cover save, or Line Of Sight blocking. Notable characters *Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kaius Mont'yr (aka Commander Farsight) *Aun'shi *La'Kais (possibly Shas'O Vior'la Kais later on) *Aun'va Allies *Kroot *Vespids *Demiurg *Nicassar Computer games *''Fire Warrior'' - Game Based on The Tau *''Dawn of War: Dark Crusade'' - Tau are a playable race. *''Dawn of War'' - Tau Mod - Tau Mod/Campaign made for Dawn of War (In Progress, see site for status). *''WH40K : Rival Species'' - Rival Species Site - Tau Skins/Models will eventually be added as a playable race. External links * Kovash Tauva A Tau Empire Community, with fora, gallery's and much more. * Tau Online * Official Gamesworkshop site * Advanced Tau Tactica (previously Mechanized Tau Tactica) * The Tau City general resource boards * Games Workshop Design Staff (2006). Warhammer 40,000 Codex: Tau Empire, 4tht Edition, Nottingham: Games Workshop. Category:Races *